This program develops objective measurements of the malignancy of human cancers. It has the following goals: 1) To develop new grading systems for human cancer based on retrospective studies of histopathological material. 2) To find standardized methods for preparation of histopathological specimens for morphometry, stereometry, and image analysis. 3) To establish objective methods to discriminate between cell populations from hyperplasias, carcinomas in situ, and invasive carcinomas. 4) To study the mechanics of attachment of malignant cells to substrates and the influence of purified tissue and basement membrane components on attachment and cell spreading. 5) Understanding the mechanisms of cytoskeletal organization occurring in cell attachment and metastasis. 6) To identify indicators of malignancy such as monoclonal antibody detection of oncognene protein products or other tumor associated antigens and by using retrospective studies, establish their relevance to cancer management.